<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Away For the Weekend by PinkPandorafrog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262589">Away For the Weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog'>PinkPandorafrog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Temperature Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy was still getting used to the idea of having a partner who said things like let’s go away for the weekend and meant another actual planet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Away For the Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>December 23's prompt is icicle.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Darcy was still getting used to the idea of having a partner who said things like </span>
  <em>
    <span>let’s go away for the weekend</span>
  </em>
  <span> and meant another actual planet. To be entirely fair, she wasn’t sure that was a thing she would ever get used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s where they were. Another planet in a tiny cabin where Darcy was pretty sure the only things to do were to fuck and go outside and play in the snow. And she didn’t really see them spending a whole lot of time outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although that’s where Thor was right now. He’d kissed her soundly and said he’d be right back before disappearing outside. She poked at the fire and was just sitting down on the bed when he came back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held an icicle and had </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> look on his face. That almost-predatory look that meant he was in the mood for something particularly kinky. The icicle went on the table beside the bed, the tip pointing at the ceiling. “Come, dear one.” He held out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was pretty obvious where this was going. She eyed the icicle dubiously. And okay, she trusted Thor. The thing with Mjolnir had worked out fairly well for everyone involved. But that was a whole icicle. It was frozen. She placed her hand in his. “Are you sure this is where you want to go with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her gently to her feet. “All the pleasure I show you, and you still doubt me?” His tone said he was teasing as he started to peel her clothes off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not so much that I doubt you.” She lifted her arms straight up so he could pull off both her sweater and the shirt she wore underneath. “It’s just, that’s an icicle. Like that’s actual ice, and I’m almost positive you want to bring that near my warmest bits. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wish me not to?” The question was completely free of judgment. If she asked him to, he’d go toss that thing back out into the snow like it had never been there, and they’d go on about their evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She considered it briefly before ultimately discarding the idea. “No.” Because even the kinky shit he did had her coming so fucking hard she could barely stand it. “Bring it on.” Plus if she tried it and didn’t like it, he’d stop at a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it.” Blue eyes gleamed with intensity as he knelt to pull her shoes off, then draw her pants and panties down her legs. Once she was bare, he quickly stripped off his own clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ended up on her back on what was an intensely comfortable bed. Thor settled himself half-over her. His thigh lay between hers, his mouth coming down to take her own. His hand settled at her waist as he kissed her like they had the entire night ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, to be fair, they pretty much did. She pushed her fingers into his unfairly silky hair, her other hand settling on his broad shoulder as she gave herself over him. He nipped at her lip, his tongue dancing with hers until she felt like she would float away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat in his expression was unmistakable as he pulled away. He half-sat on the bed, and reached over, only to come back with a single leather glove. His eyes moved over her body as he worked it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, wait. You get a glove?” Presumably to protect him from the chill of the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye. I’ll be holding it for far longer than it touches any part of your skin.” Thor reached over again, this time coming back with the icicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She licked her lips, eyes fixing on the taper of ice. At least it was tapered - though he wasn’t thinking about putting it inside her, was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he traced her lips with the point. The slightest touch wasn’t unpleasant, just a bit cool. He held it out to the side as he kissed her again, before his lips over her jaw and down along her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed softly when he nuzzled into the sensitive hollow behind her ear. It was so easy to give into the hot trail of his mouth; she could almost forget the narrow taper of ice just waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost. He worked back down, across her collarbone and down over the top of her breast. When he was just close enough for his beard to tickle at her sensitive pink peak, the icicle rolled over her other nipple. It immediately stiffened into a tight bud, and he teased the cold tip around her delicate flesh. Sensation thrilled down between her legs, but soon it started to sting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew a breath to say something, but he pulled it away. Instead her nipple was engulfed in the heat of his mouth, warmer after the ice. A moan slipped free as he sucked hard, his tongue flicking back and forth to warm it. It felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like the chill of the ice had sensitized her skin. Maybe that was the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head, and she opened her eyes to see him looking mighty pleased with himself. “Is it terrible, my sweet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad.” Her voice had gone all husky. “But I’m pretty sure we’re not done yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even close.” He swirled his tongue around the tip of the icicle before teasing it around her other nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fell shut, back arching. It was not enough, then entirely too much, and then his mouth was there to soothe away the sting. She couldn’t stay still, writhing under his exquisite tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That time when he lifted his head away, he trailed the ice down between her breasts. She watched, entranced, as it slowly trailed lower and lower, before her view was blocked out by his silky hair as he chased it with his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swirled it in her belly button, then dragged it in loose, lazy arcs that gradually dropped lower and lower down her pelvis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but tense up as it grew closer to her center. “Thor…” she managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be easy,” he soothed, his words a murmur across her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He traced her slick lower lips with the tip, making her squirm. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just cold enough to make her breath catch. His arm across her thighs kept her in place, fingers gripping one of her legs. “I won’t harm you, dear one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you’re - </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Her words cut off on a gasp as he pressed the ice in directly over her clit. It wasn’t just a teasing brush either. No, he rolled it back and forth just like he would her favorite vibrator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy didn’t know what to do. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her mind whirling as she tried to make sense of it. It was so cold against such a warm part of her body, and while the dance over her sensitive nub might have felt good, it was too much. There was no getting away either, as he held her in place. She tried to close her legs, but it was absolutely no good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold water dripped along her center as it melted against her flesh. It started to sting, and still he kept circling over her sensitive nub. When the bite began to hurt, she shook her head. “Thor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The icicle fell away, replaced by the heat of his mouth. She cried out as he drew on her clit the same way he had with her nipples, her hips bucking against his arm. Intensity, it was sheer intensity, so much that she couldn’t take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An orgasm slammed into her like she hit a wall, stealing her breath and leaving her clawing at the bed. She hadn’t even come down yet before Thor slipped his hand under her ass to lift her pelvis. He knelt between her legs, guiding his thick cock in just right before driving into her with a sharp snap of her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried out at the stretch, almost too much to bear. She gripped at his arms as he pounded into her. He shifted her, tilting her pelvis just so, and his next thrust bumped right over her G-spot. “Oh fuck!” she yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pleased noise rumbled up from his belly. He fucked her hard, only his grip on her hips keeping her from being pushed up the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat coiled in tight. His steady thrusts were a different kind of intensity than he’d given her clit, and in no time he’d pushed her right to the edge of ecstasy again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unending. Every time she thought she was coming down, another wave of pleasure pushed through her until she thought she never would. Time slipped away, the whole world fell away. It was just the press of his hands, the pressure of his cock, the hard muscles of his forearms as she gripped him ever tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last he lost his rhythm. He slowed, burying himself deep one last time before she felt the pulse of his release. Immediately he lay beside her, drawing her into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” she said after a moment, trying to catch her breath. “You really are going to kill me with sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His rich chuckle made her smile. “Not quite, dear one. However, you have no need of walking any time soon…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a promise, and heat twisted through her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, this could definitely happen after Might.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>